


Erik

by Serai



Series: High Contrast [28]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Concern, High School, Scat, clients, upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of his clients wonders what's up with Zeke.</p><p>A reminder: this is a chapter in a series.  It won't make much sense unless you've read at least some of the rest.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erik

.  
_Zeke's been acting strange lately,_ Erik thinks, jittering as he waits for Ted by the lunch tables outside the cafeteria. They're supposed to go find the guy and load up on some scat for the weekend, but Ted's ass is dragging as usual. Thus the ruminating while he waits.

All spring, Zeke has seemed a little off. Sometimes distracted, sometimes rushed. Just not _him_. Zeke is always mega-cool, never ruffled over anything. Nothing bothers the guy. But now he seems, hard to say - _taken_ , maybe. Just not a hundred percent there sometimes.

"Hey," Ted greets him. Erik gives him an annoyed look.

"Come on, let's find Zeke before the fucking freshmen buy him out," he says, and they walk over to the main building. Coming in through the rear entrance, they head for the eastside doors where Zeke's command post, the boy's restroom, is. 

As they turn the corner to the east hallway, Erik catches sight of him standing at the school announcement board next to the trophy case. He slows, putting out a hand to hold Ted back. "Hold up," he says softly. Ted looks at him and stops, then follows his gaze. His eyebrows lift in surprise.

Zeke is looking intently at something posted on the board. His jaw is clenched, and the cords of his neck are twitching. Erik sees Zeke's hands are gently clenching and unclenching, not in an angry way, but in a way that seems helpless somehow. And his face - the blood's drained right out of it. _He looks like he's seen a ghost,_ Erik thinks, and realizes he's never actually seen anyone look like that before. 

"Hey, Zeke," he calls mildly. No answer. They step closer, and Erik repeats the greeting. Zeke takes a sudden breath in and looks at them. _Oh man,_ thinks Erik, without any other words for the look Zeke is giving him. "Got a minute?"

Zeke stares at him silently, then nods once, and stalks off. Erik and Ted look at each other with _what the fuck?_ faces. Ted turns to follow Zeke, while Erik hangs back a second to look at the announcement board. Nothing special - the usual class reschedulings and band and club bulletins. To one side, a listing of college applicants and their placements that just got put up today. People going on to Ohio State and points beyond. Could that be what's got Zeke so fucked up?

"Huh," Erik says, then shrugs, and heads off to seal the deal for an excellent weekend.  
.


End file.
